


Kinktober - 10 - Edgeplay

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgeplay, Erotica, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 10º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 10 - Edgeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Arrependimento era um sentimento predominante. Não o mais predominante no momento, mas sim em momentos de clareza. Era fruto do tipo de aposta que a vitória parece fácil até perceber que caiu numa armadilha bem elaborada. 

“Aposto que te deixo beirando o clímax enquanto malho.” Estava colocando o tênis quando me fez a proposta. Fui pega de surpresa pelo que ouvi, mas gostava de um desafio e sabia disso. 

Fechamos o acordo. Durante sua 1h de exercício na academia do prédio eu vestiria uma calcinha vibratória com direito a massageador clitoriano e vibrador em formato de cápsula. Levaria o controle consigo e ficaria tentando me manter no limiar do orgasmo sem que o atingisse. Pizza mais fácil que ganharia na vida. 

Me despedi com um beijo nos seus lábios e o início de vibrações leves no momento que saiu de casa. Era uma massagem gostosa, nada que me levasse aos limites, apenas me deixava consciente que algo estava acontecendo lá embaixo. 

Voltei ao que estava fazendo antes dessa história de desafio, abri meu livro e me concentrei o suficiente na leitura para que as vibrações fossem esquecidas no fundo da minha mente. Dois capítulos depois e elas voltaram mais fortes, o suficiente para soltar um gemido surpreso. Olhei para o relógio, 10 minutos haviam se passado. O máximo que essa intensidade faria era me deixar excitada. Boa tentativa, mas longe de ser o bastante.  

Tentei retornar à minha leitura, mas dessa vez não dava pra ignorar os estímulos que recebia. Minha excitação não me deixava focar nas palavras que tentava ler, repeti a página em que estava mais de três vezes sem prestar atenção às palavras. 

Decidi ir tomar uma água, mas mal levantei fui obrigada a sentar novamente. O vibrador ficou mais frenético, seus movimentos agitavam o massageador e minha buceta. Minhas mãos imediatamente indo na direção da minha virilha querendo participar. As parei antes que chegassem, não podia me tocar até ele voltar e iria honrar nosso acordo. Mas quanto tempo até que voltasse? 40 minutos? Um gemido de frustração com uma pitada generosa de êxtase. Bem, se me fizer gozar a vitória também é minha, então ainda tinha vantagem. 

Escolhi a fonte da água à fonte de prazer. Levantei com pernas trêmulas, mas me mantive de pé. Tentei ir o mais rápido que podia em direção à cozinha, o medo da intensidade aumentar no meio do caminho me fazendo andar com pressa. Uns gemidos ficando pelo caminho, o andar acrescentando às atividades das partes de baixas. 

Ao chegar tive que me apoiar na bancada, tinha medo, mas não esperava que fosse mudar a velocidade tão cedo. Nao conseguia me manter de pé mesmo com as mãos ajudando a me sustentar. Aos poucos fui descendo, quadris se contorcendo enquanto me rendia à força da gravidade, gritos de deleite escapando meus lábios. Da bancada minhas mãos foram ao chão, loucas à procura de algo para se segurarem, se distraírem, não podiam me tocar. Não precisavam, estava tão perto. A qualquer momento chegaria ao meu clímax e venceria, uma vitória em dobro.

A cápsula chacoalhava o massageador e os dois agitavam minha buceta. Conseguia sentir o quão molhada estava, o quanto ela pedia por mais, mais que a vitória, queríamos gozar. Teríamos esse sentimento por bastante tempo. A intensidade das vibrações mudou para a massagem gostosa do começo da aposta. Consegui voltar a pensar, mas foi breve, antes que minha excitação diminuísse voltou à velocidade alta. Soltei um gemido, quase um grunhido animalesco.  **Tão perto** . Faltava pouco, iria perder o controle. Não tinha como me impedir, o prazer era demais, quase lá,  **só mais um pouco!**

Sua velocidade diminuiu novamente, me mantinha com um prazer intenso, mas somente próximo do orgasmo, bem no limiar, como diria que faria. Mas ainda tinha tempo, com certeza em algum momento me faria ultrapassar meus limites. Mãos arranhando o chão. A qualquer momento. Corpo tremendo. A qualquer momento. Costas se encurvando, tentando atingir um pico aparentemente inalcançável. A qualquer momento. Buceta dando pequenos espasmos. A qualquer momento...

Me encontrou no chão da cozinha. Se haviam passado os 40 minutos restantes ou mais não tinha ideia. Se agachou ao meu lado, controle em mãos e um sorriso estampado na cara. Balançou o controle na frente do meu rosto enquanto eu soltava alguns gemidos. Meus olhos lacrimejando com tudo o que sentia.

“Ah, o som da vitória.” Finalmente apertou o botão e, durante um tempo, não tive arrependimento nenhum.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
